


Ash

by bricksandbones



Series: Mad about the boy [16]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones





	Ash

It’s been a year, hasn’t it -

and still I curse your choice

of method and timing, like you couldn’t have waited 

another day or said another word.

Even though I know.

(There’s never a good time, is there?)

 

I see you soundless on the precipice 

with the wind (metaphorical) ringing in your ears. 

The streets lurch beneath your feet like waves, every word

a jagged fragment on a rocky shore. And my lungs hurt and my head

swims, and if I were to stop breathing that would be a relief.

 

All that is familiar territory, except now

it tastes like ash when I cough;

your death has taken me places

I never thought about going before.

 


End file.
